


Imagine your OTP...Sacredshipping

by joaniedark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ficlets from random posts on http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/ for Sacredshipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP noticing that that the hicky on person B’s neck from the night before is visible… and they are in public and can’t tell person B to cover it up so they just try and convey the message by making weird faces and hand gestures at person A

The spot was staring at him.

The deep reddish blotch seemed to be glaring at him, almost pulsating, mocking him with its presence. It seemed to cackle at his embarrassment that it could be seen by just about anyone who passed, and at the slight stirring longing in the pit of his stomach to place another mark on his boyfriend's pale throat.

Dammit, why wouldn't he adjust his scarf.

Eusine shifted about nervously. Morty was nonchalant as per usual, looking around in his laid-back manner at the various people walking about as they stood in line at the cinema. It was just a little outing they decided would be fun since Eusine was rarely in town what with his dog-catching, not some grand event where all eyes would be on the gym leader, but...he was still the leader. Possibly one of the best recognized public figures in the area. With a dancing mark just screaming to be stared at on his neck.

Right. Hallucinations. Should spend more time away from the ghosts.

Whenever Morty would say something to him, Eusine would respond back with quick quips, seeming very distracted. He kept rubbing his neck, adjusting his collar, clearing his throat. Morty thought the whole display was very odd; yes, the other man sometimes had a bit of an uptight nature to him, but this had nothing to do with his normal twitches over his legendary research. Twitchiness like this wasn't really...him.

"Eusine..." he finally said slowly, "is something wrong?"

His face went bright scarlet. Looking around quickly, he leaned in to hiss the dilemma into Morty's ear. A slow smile crept up on the gym leader's face.

"You're a bit more of a prude than I thought," Morty teased, pulling the knot of his scarf up to cover the mark. "It's adorable."

Eusine would have protested, but at that moment there were lips firmly planted over his petulant ones. Morty pulled back slowly with a smirk.

"If no one noticed the spot, they sure noticed that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine one of your OTP fanwarrioring over someone and the other person having to put up with it.

Eusine sobbed into his bowl of banana chocolate chip ice cream in front of Morty’s television. The show was just so beautiful, so utterly passionate, he couldn’t take it. All of his feels had been ripped from him, shredded, squashed into a little ball, and thrown into the TV set. It was madness.

Morty looked around the corner into the room in confusion when he heard the sobbing of the grown-ass man lying on the sofa, lamenting the entirety of his television experience. Sableye was whining slightly, pulling on the corner of Morty’s scarf and pointing at the brunette, as if to beg his trainer to comfort the man. To drag him out of his misery. To let the ghosts watch Johto’s Funniest Home Videos like they did every Tuesday night.

Quietly, Morty padded over to the sofa, putting a gentle hand on Eusine’s shoulder. 

“Hey, is everything oka—” he started, then started at the television in contempt. “You’re kidding me.”

“It’s just such an amazing piece of cinematography,” Eusine choked out, scraping the bottom of the pint tub, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “You can really feel for him, it’s such an emotional piece. I swear, as soon as this is over I have to go back to my fic—”

“Eusine. This is a Pokemon Planet documentary on Suicune.”

“I know! That beautiful, passionate creature just makes me feel so many thi-i-ings.” Eusine wiped a tear from his eye with his cape.

“You’re the lead researcher in this area.”

“I need to have the dog in my life.”

“You’re on the screen right now.”

“You just don’t understand.”

“You know what? I really don’t,” Morty said, flopping onto the sofa on top of the other man. Eusine practically squawked when the blonde changed the channel.

“That was my SHOW!” he exclaimed, as all of the young monsters gathered excitedly around the screen, giggling at youngsters tripping over small rodent-like commons and being unable to climb over the rock ledges they just jumped off of.

“And now it’s time for you to calm down,” Morty said, rubbing Eusine’s arm. The obsessed fanboy was having none of it. 

He jumped up, glaring angrily at the bewildered gym leader.

“If you won’t accept my needs, I’m going to just go blog about it to my friends who understand!” he said, stomping off in a huff. Morty just sighed as Gengar jumped up on the sofa in Eusine’s place and picked up his copy of The Complete Works of Nietzsche.

That man would never make any sense.


End file.
